


刽子手最后一夜

by FREEMYSELF



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Piercings, 放飞自我
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FREEMYSELF/pseuds/FREEMYSELF
Summary: 一个脑洞的结局，随便飙飙车。





	

早晨莱万在客厅看财经报纸，一边喝咖啡，气定神闲。罗伊斯坐在他旁边心不在焉地看足球杂志，很不安分地在沙发上蹭来蹭去。管家说有客人来访，问莱万要不要见。莱万瞥了一眼舔嘴唇把牛奶舔得到处都是罗伊斯，让管家把人放进来。

下属来原本只是想向莱万交代几件他交给自己去办小事，但坐在莱万身边的罗伊斯让他很不自在，说话有些结结巴巴。莱万没太注意听他说，两手捏着报纸两头哗啦往中间一折，随便丢在茶几上，空出来的手就去搂罗伊斯的腰。罗伊斯抖了一下，触电一样，然后嘟囔着调整坐姿，半咬着嘴唇刮了莱万一眼。而莱万就把他搂得更紧些，磕着睫毛看了他几秒，然后转过头去和下属说话。

他们谈到了仓库的租赁问题，下属跟莱万提了好几个他们近来物色的新仓库，莱万没有表态。这种情况下属不敢多说话，所以默默坐在旁边喝管家端过来的咖啡。沉默的间歇罗伊斯咳了一声，所有人都被他吸引了注意力。下属进别墅后第一次抬起头来仔细看罗伊斯，他像个发烧病人一样微红着脸，黄绿色的眼睛里水汽氤氲，留着奶渍的粉色下嘴唇上有个不轻不重的门牙印子。他心里微微磕了一下，有什么了打结，两三秒才移开目光，回神发现莱万的眼神已经不对。他没什么显然的情绪变化但示意下次再说，这事就算搁下了。下属低着头站起来跟着管家离开，大门一关莱万便把罗伊斯拽到自己怀里。

“不要。”罗伊斯皱眉毛。

但莱万只是抱着他看了又看，伸舌头舔干净他唇纹里盛的牛奶。

 

接下来他拖着他上了楼，甩上卧室门，把他狠狠推到墙上。罗伊斯穿着睡袍，赤脚站在实木地板上，胸口蹭着墙壁。莱万穿着衬衫就压过来，一手搂住他的腰，另一只手把他的睡袍下摆一掀，轻车熟路一路往上，隔着濡湿的黑色布料凌虐起他的半勃的阴茎。

“这么湿，刚才射过？”

他在他耳边低声问，故意咬着他柔软的耳尖。罗伊斯红着眼睛去拍莱万手，带着点哭腔直嚷疼。莱万不为所动，下手依旧冷酷无情，罗伊斯被他捏得叫出声，像是痛得难以忍受，但尾音飘飘又带着点快乐。莱万被他叫得下腹一阵热浪，他慢慢松开罗伊斯，从西装口袋里摸出类似遥控器的玩意调档。趴在墙上的罗伊斯忽然噤了声，浴袍下奶白的大腿颤颤巍巍，他费了老大的劲想转过头来骂莱万，却被凑过去的莱万狠狠堵住了嘴。

他一边亲他，一边顺着他的臀线往下摩挲着他浑圆的屁股，手指到了按摩棒一突一突的地方时故意检查般一本正经地戳了戳，布料贴着指尖的湿腻感让他硬得更厉害。罗伊斯紧紧抿着嘴唇，半晌才挤出一句咬牙切齿的Lewy，莱万忽然一把将他搂向自己怀里，狠狠向前顶了好几下，如愿以偿听到罗伊斯磨人的呻吟。

“你看到他刚才看你的眼神了？”

“没看到。”罗伊斯没好气地撅嘴。

“你怎么这么骚…”莱万嘶哑的声音略带恨意，最后几个字几乎低不可闻。这话让被钳制着的罗伊斯抗议般地挣扎起来。莱万发了狠，把罗伊斯钉在冰凉的墙上一动也不让动，自己一手拨开他后面几乎湿透的短裤，毫不留情地插了三根手指进去。“这栋别墅也藏不住你？你就那么…嗯…”他闭着眼睛，发烫的嘴唇痛苦地在罗伊斯侧颈上用力摩擦着，手指疯了也一样戳刺着罗伊斯后穴内壁的软肉。 “Le…Lewy…别玩了…”罗伊斯被他弄得喘不过气，腿软得站不住。莱万吻着他的脸，又抽插几下才撤手，顺带还取出那根折磨罗伊斯一早上的按摩棒。罗伊斯细声呻吟着，额上全是汗。莱万拔按摩棒时又慢又色情，金属棒与肉壁辗转摩擦，水声淫糜，磨得罗伊斯抖个不停。他扭着屁股转过身环住莱万的脖子，眼睛湿漉漉的像只被抛弃的鹿。莱万再也忍不了，一手把他摁到怀里亲了又亲。

他们纠缠着到了床边，罗伊斯被莱万剥得光溜溜的，周身只余一条卡在股缝里的黑色拳击短裤。莱万拍了拍罗伊斯雪白的屁股，让他跪在自己的两腿之间。莱万的西裤还没有脱，裤裆处鼓鼓囊囊的一包，磨蹭着罗伊斯略微肿起的嘴唇。罗伊斯的喉头滚动，舌尖舔过上唇，他伸手把冰凉的金属拉链慢慢拉到底，莱万硬邦邦的阴茎将他薄薄的搏击短裤顶出一个狰狞的角度。他盯着他的庞然大物，口干舌燥，双腿无意识地相互磨蹭，后穴的空虚感与阴茎的胀痛让他忍不住呜咽起来。而这一幕让莱万仅存的自制力也断了弦，他不可忍耐地低吼一声，一把拽起罗伊斯，扯下他卡在股缝将雪白臀肉勒得微微走了形的濡湿短裤，粗暴分开他的腿，不留任何余地地进入他的身体。

莱万总是想对罗伊斯这么做，把他摁在床上，操他，听他春药一样的叫床声。这两年来他们多少熟悉彼此的角色，罗伊斯在莱万进入他时也会主动曲起腿去勾莱万窄劲的腰。莱万吻着罗伊斯皱着的眉毛与汗湿的太阳穴，手指从他瘦削的锁骨滑到挺立的乳头，毫不意外摸到罗伊斯右乳上光滑冰凉的圆环。他的右手无名指穿过那只圆环，契合得分毫不差。

“你别碰它。”罗伊斯声音哑哑的，像被欺负的孩子。

莱万没理他，只是冷酷地勾手指，乳环扯着乳头痛得罗伊斯高声叫出来，眼泪顺着眼角往下滴。莱万舔掉罗伊斯的眼泪，咸涩的味道成了另一种刺激。他下身狠狠动作着，执着而精确地攻击罗伊斯的敏感点。高潮悬而未至，罗伊斯试图伸手抚慰自己，却被莱万一手打开。罗伊斯大骂他混蛋，但单词在喘息与呻吟中显得暧昧无力。莱万低头用力咬住罗伊斯另一只未穿乳环的乳头，残忍地研磨吮吸，罗伊斯的哭喊混着咒骂，糅杂了痛苦与快感的表情最终变为一刹那的虚无，他射在了莱万的胸口。

罗伊斯似乎被抽干力气，只是躺着流眼泪，原本挂在莱万腰上的腿懒懒地搭在床沿。莱万又再抽插一阵终于射在罗伊斯屁股里。他用长茧的手指扫过罗伊斯前额搭下来的汗津津的头发，最后给了罗伊斯一个吻。

“我们一起多久了。”

“差两个月两年。”罗伊斯隔了好一会回答。

莱万半支起身子居高临下看罗伊斯，罗伊斯被他盯得不自在，撇开了目光。

“快出去。”他弯起腿晃了晃膝盖，催促莱万。

“你明明舍不得我。”莱万低声说，他的手指故技重施般地缓缓下滑，穿进罗伊斯右胸上的乳环。罗伊斯瞪大了眼睛，有些惊怕地吼他：“不许碰！”莱万毫不在意地扯了扯指环，酥麻感令罗伊斯忍不住叫出声。

“真敏感。”他感叹，“Marco你这两年总是被我操射，你以后怎么办？如果我不在了，你会不会和其他男人上床，会不会让他们像我这样对你？像我这样…把你操到高潮？” 

“变态。”罗伊斯咕哝，转过头去不想理会莱万。

莱万没有再说话，他躺下来，看了罗伊斯好一阵。最后他转过脸来，似乎是看着天花板又或者没有看任何东西。他声音温和：“Marco，咱们去把这个乳环取下来好不好？”

这次轮到罗伊斯半支起身子看莱万了，他想不通今天莱万在发什么疯。但他还是回答：“好吧，随便你。”

莱万心情不错地笑了，他凑过来在罗伊斯的嘴唇上挺响地啵了一声，然后揉揉他的头发，“下午就去好不好？”他想了想，还没等罗伊斯回答就又改了主意。“还是明天吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 自己爽一下而已！


End file.
